Promise
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: Haru keeps his promises. Oneshot. HatsuharuXYuki. Sequel to "Before the Storm". Warning: Yaoi.


The paper crinkled slightly as he turned the page, the dull glow of the lamp at his bedside table lighting up the words typed in lines before him. Purple eyes scanned them to find the story, the meaning, but he had not been paying attention for a long time. Usually, he was focused, able to concentrate on any task set before him, but now he simply could not.

Yuki was not sure what it was exactly that was distracting him, but it was starting to irk him. Already, he had done everything that could be done around the house and it was still only a couple hours past noon. Tohru and Kyo had gone out for a while, but for what Yuki had no idea – it personally disgusted him that Tohru had taken such an interest in the stupid cat, but he had waved them off with a fake smile earlier that morning. They still were not back yet, and Shigure was gone until tomorrow morning; he had gone to Akito for some reason or another.

So was his current predicament: sitting at home alone, bored out of his mind.

He had never thought he had be the one caught distressed over the absence of friends since he had gone so long without them in his life, but it seemed that Tohru's presence was a bigger influence then he had thought. Kyo he could do without, but he felt completely lost if Tohru was not there making a mess or stressing over others or any of the other things she normally preoccupied herself with.

Scowling, he closed the book and rested his head on it, folding his arms beneath his forehead. He was lying on his stomach, the soft cushion of his bed under him as he shifted to find a more comfortable position. Groaning, he pushed his face into his arms. Maybe he could go to sleep for a while; it seemed like the best way to kill time at this point. He growled and finally relaxed his body, allowing it to go limp.

It felt odd, the sudden absence of tension in his muscles, and it made him twitch a couple times before he could completely relax. Sighing, he closed his eyes and attempted to find sleep. He was not sure how long he lay there like an idiot trying to go to sleep, but he was about to get up, more bored than before, when a breathy chuckle filled the room.

Yuki froze, eyes snapping open wide as long-fingered hands lightly trailed up his back, shifting the cloth of his shirt. He shivered, the feeling of being touched so gently making his eyes flutter shut for a moment. The hands curled around his shoulders and squeezed softly as teeth nipped playfully at his ear. Breath warmed the skin behind his ear, lips soon following and pressing against the spot, resting there.

"Having fun?"

Yuki tensed before sighing and rolling his eyes, twisting to look up at Haru, whose expression showed he was amused. Giving him a half-smile, he leaned up to brush his lips against Haru's in greeting before falling onto the bed on his back. He twisted an arm behind him and tossed the book he had previously been reading onto the bedside table and then turned back to Hatsuharu. Staring up at him through heavy eyelids, Yuki watched as Haru grinned in response and crawled over him. Haru had never been shy, but Yuki felt himself blush at the intimate action. Of course, that only made Haru's grin widen further.

"Is this what you've been doing for the past few hours?" Haru asked, a hidden laugh beneath the husky tone of his voice. Yuki tilted his head, eyebrow raised.

"Why?" Curious, he waited for Haru answer as the younger boy leaned down to kiss him again, lingering this time. When he pulled away, it was only by an inch.

"I met up with Tohru and Kyo downtown a while ago," he explained briefly, brushing his nose against Yuki's. "They said you were here by yourself, so I decided to drop by. You should be grateful."

"And why is that?" Yuki questioned, allowing a smirk to cross his face. Haru released a breath, making Yuki flush as the warm air traveled across his skin.

"I know you get lonely," Haru told him, giving him an understanding smile as he leaned down to nuzzle the crook of his neck. Yuki blushed and a small noise escaped from his throat when he squirmed uncomfortably. Haru lifted his head to blink at him, tilting his head. "What?"

"Nothing," Yuki breathed, smiling awkwardly. Haru's eyes narrowed in concentration, as if he were trying to figure out why he was acting so strangely. "Really…it's nothing."

The truth was, Yuki was feeling extremely unsure. They had done things like this before, but never in an empty house, and never on Yuki's bed. It was just too strange for Yuki – he couldn't find the ability to act as he normally would. The fact that nobody could walk in on them was intoxicating enough, but the way Haru had snugly fit his entire body against Yuki's was driving him crazy.

"You're lying," Haru concluded with a playful smirk. Yuki blinked, trying to force his blush down, to just be himself. "Please tell me."

Yuki felt his heart melt at the desperate sound in Haru's voice. That wasn't fair at all! The younger boy had always been so attractive in his eyes, and now that he was begging just inches from his face made him want to comply. One moment, he was the outgoing, confident kid Yuki looked up to, and in the next he was the younger, cuter boy he wanted to please. Sighing, he avoided Haru's gaze, hoping that if he did it would be easier to ignore the whining in his voice. The frustrated, slightly offended huff that came from above him made him turn his head stubbornly.

This only allowed Haru access, and the boy took the opportunity immediately. Yuki shuddered at the feeling of Haru's tongue crawling over his skin, swirling around his pulse point and then sucking on the delicate spot roughly. He gasped and squirmed again, fingers fisting Haru's shirt, not knowing whether to push him away or draw him closer.

Eyelids threatening to fall, a pathetic sound came from his mouth, a smile forming on Haru's lips against his neck. Slowly, he moved upward, tongue darting to touch the trail made to his ear. Haru nibbled his earlobe before sucking on it gently, tongue flicking across it. Yuki whimpered and Haru chuckled, raising his lips to the center of his ear.

"_Please_?" he whined, and Yuki groaned. It was too embarrassing! He could not have the younger boy thinking he did not like the way he was making him feel – it was just new…and awkward…

"Let it go," he managed to gasp and Haru sighed.

"Why?" he said, something similar to a giggle escaping into the air as he shifted more comfortably onto Yuki's unstill body.

"Because," Yuki growled, glaring up at Haru. The boy blinked, unpleased with the angry look he was receiving. "It's not important and you're wasting your time."

"Well, then how about we do something else with our time, hm?" Haru purred, reaching up to twirl a lock of Yuki's hair with his finger. Smirking, he kissed him again, licking Yuki's lips before pulling up again.

"Such as…?"

Yuki wasn't sure where Haru was going with this, but he was almost scared to find out. Knowing Hatsuharu, there was no telling what exactly he had in mind, though Yuki was fairly sure it had something to do with the fact that they were alone. And on his bed. An uplift in Haru's lips told him that he was right, and he opened his mouth to accept the next kiss that came.

It did, and harder than usual, too. Most of the time, it was quick, innocent kisses traded between the two, as their relationship had to remain a secret between them – at least until the figured out a way to keep it from Akito. Now, though, Haru slipped his tongue past Yuki's lips, making him moan. There only rare occasions when they could kiss like this, and Yuki chose to savor the moments as best as he could.

Lifting a hand to the base of Haru's neck, he kissed back fiercely, allowing his tongue to be coaxed from the back of his mouth and into Haru's. He gasped when Haru tugged on his hair playfully. His other hand traveled down his chest, fingers trailing over the muscles there. He teased the hem of Yuki's shirt, breaking the breath-taking kiss by pulling Yuki's head back by his hair. Gasping, Yuki allowed his head to fall back, letting Haru kiss his way over Yuki's chin and down his throat.

Yuki felt the pressure of his shirt lessen, buttons coming undone. He blushed as Haru's fingers continued to move upward, then letting the cloth shift off of Yuki's chest and shoulders. Dark eyes trailed down his body, and Yuki caught the look of awe and hunger mingling in Haru's eyes.

Flushing at the look Haru was giving him, he pulled him back down by the neck, meeting his lips with his. A surprised grunt entered his mouth, and Yuki took advantage of the moment, dominating for once as he took Haru's bottom lip in his mouth, nibbling at it once before sucking. Haru moaned unexpectedly, and Yuki could almost feel him melt above him, thrown off guard by Yuki's sudden fierceness. It had shocked Yuki, too, the need to make Haru feel as good as he made Yuki feel, but he had let his instinct take control.

He shifted one leg out from beneath Haru's body, curling it around the boy's left leg and keeping it there. Feeling a surge of nervousness shoot through him, he kissed Haru fully as he lifted his hips upward into Haru's. He released Haru's lips to see his reaction, and felt his own lips part at how beautiful it was.

Eyelids faltered, threatening to shut out the glazed look in those love-filled orbs. His lips trembled, mouth opening as if to say something, as if the words he had thought of were lost in his throat, body trembling. It occurred to Yuki that Haru _was_ a year younger than he was, so why not return the favor of everything the boy had done for him and please _him_ for once instead of the other way around.

He pressed his lips to Haru again as he let his hands creep under his shirt, brushing the skin there lightly enough to make him shiver. Timid for once, Haru kissed back gently before sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. When he lowered himself again, Yuki kissed him again, trailing his lips downward. He sucked on the spot just below his chin, nipping down his neck, licking occasionally to atone for the minor wounds.

Yuki had to keep himself from smirking – this was the most vulnerable he had ever seen Haru, so young and responsive. It was almost funny how quickly the tables had been turned, but he managed to keep a straight face when Haru whimpered in his ear as Yuki bit down on his pulse point. Slowly, he moved down to his collarbone, grazing his teeth along the bone beneath the skin, so prominent on his slim figure. He allowed himself a smirk when Haru began to squirm, wanting to do something besides just sit there.

When Yuki didn't relent the power, Haru growled playfully and pulled on his hair. Yuki blinked, falling back with a small grunt when his head made contact with the mattress – Haru attacked him a second later. Before he could protest, Haru fell onto Yuki completely, kissing him with an open mouth, grinding his hips into the man's beneath him. Moaning loudly into Haru's mouth, Yuki lifted his hips up into the pressure, gasping at the erotic feeling.

"Now stop that," Haru breathed, and Yuki nearly snickered when he realized that Haru was just as breathless and turned on as he was.

"Yes sir," he complied with a smirk, grazing his fingers down the plain of Haru's stomach. The boy shivered, but a glare sent Yuki's way stopped him from doing anything else. Yuki blinked – he wanted him to stop that badly? Tilting his head, eyes narrowed in concern, he studied the look on Haru's face for a moment before asking hesitantly, "Did I do something wrong?"

They both knew that if either of them had any experience or clue of what to do, it would definitely be Haru – that was a given. Of course, Yuki had not thought he had done anything wrong; it hadn't seemed like it. Haru sighed with a smile before shaking his head, leaning down to peck Yuki's nose. Relief filled Yuki – more than anything, he wanted to make Haru happy.

"It's just…" Haru sighed and stopped, searching for the appropriate words. "I don't know… I'm just not sure if I'd…well…if we go…to far… I don't want you to get mad at me or anything…"

Yuki blinked in surprise, feeling his eyes widen slightly. Oh…that made sense…kind of. He thought it over quickly before coming to a decision. He leaned up, kissing Haru gently as he let his hands trail down Haru's torso again, delighted at the muscle there. Eventually, he met cloth, and Yuki let his fingers toy with the hem of Haru's jeans as he pulled away by a fraction of an inch, breathing lightly into his mouth.

"I won't be mad," he assured him, and when Haru's eyes lit up in excitement, Yuki felt his heart swell. He just…looked so _happy_. The dual-haired boy began to move, but hesitated, glanced up at him with a suspicious look on his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly, as if Yuki could take away something that was obviously so precious to him. Smiling, he nodded at the younger boy, and watched as he leapt into action.

Lips were on his first, a sloppy kiss that he didn't even have time to respond to. Haru moved down in the next instant, dampening his neck with butterfly kisses, marking him with his teeth and his lips – Yuki busied himself trying to breath correctly. Teeth clamped onto his collarbone and Yuki yelped, jumping with a small glare sent Haru's way. Haru smiled sweetly and kissed the bite marks as an apology, licking once before traveling further south. _He's so eager…_

His tongue circled one nipple before sucking briefly and moving to the other. Quickly, Haru continued moving, covering his skin with kisses, licking and sucking here and there. As he moved downward, he dipped his tongue into Yuki's belly button, and then shifted his attention to Yuki's pants, which were apparently in the way.

Yuki nearly laughed at the expression on Haru's face when he reached the hem. The boy lifted his head, frowning at the piece of fabric blocking his path. Haru seemed to realize that the pants were easily removable, for he smirked, stopped staring at them and then lowered his mouth again. Blinking, Yuki watched as Haru's teeth closed delicately on the denim, somehow unbuttoning them with his mouth. He sucked in a deep breath when he unzipped them in the same matter, wondering vaguely how the hell his boyfriend had learned to do that.

He didn't get the chance to think about it long though – Haru then began to tug insistently on his pants, pouting when they didn't come off immediately. Yuki chuckled lightly, lifting his hips and watching as Haru pulled them down, allowing Yuki to kick them off before crawling back on top of him.

It was then that Haru decided to tease him.

His tongue traced the hem of his boxers, making Yuki frown and squirm, glowering at Haru playfully. Smirking, he bit down and lowered the hemline on Yuki's hips, revealing just a bit more skin before releasing the cloth and licking along the border once again, carefully avoiding the tent that had formed much too long ago.

"Cut it out," Yuki growled, trying to sound threatening – it came out as a gasp.

"You can't rush things, Yuki," Haru whispered, smirking.

"To hell I can't," he hissed in response, pushing Haru's head away and releasing his erection himself. Haru narrowed his eyes at him, and Yuki smirked, kicking the cloth away. "Well, that's what you – _shit_!"

Yuki's entire body grew rigid, eyes growing huge as his mouth trembled, remaining partially opened. Trembling, he forced himself to lie back down from his hunched position, trying to relax as Haru's mouth slowly inched down his length. Almost tauntingly, his tongue moved around his member, more and more of it disappearing into his mouth.

Yuki squeezed his eyes tightly together, trying to calm his now ragged breathing as Haru took him entirely. He released a long breath when the boy paused, but sucked it in as a gasp when pressure was added, sucking softly as first and then growing harder. Shuddering, Yuki fisted the sheets below him with one hand, moving the other to rest at the base of Haru's neck, raking his fingernails across the skin roughly as Haru continued his ministrations.

Something white hot was building in the pit of his stomach, a coil wound too tightly for too long, and as Haru sucked on his member, head bobbing up and down, that coil was wounding tighter and tighter to the point it almost hurt. He was writhing on the sheets, clawing at them and then in Haru's hair, trying to find that divine release, gasping whenever Haru paused or let his tongue glide over his skin.

And then he came, with short, high-pitched grunt followed quickly by a moan, stifled when he sank his teeth into his bottom lip, hard enough to let blood spring to his tongue. It only made the pleasure jolting through him more erotic than it should have been.

Only a few moments later, his body went completely limp, not responsive to the incoherent thoughts floating in his mind. He could not register anything now, not even the light beyond this fluttering eyelids, shifting and pulsing with the beat of his heart, slowing down from its race. Nothing had ever felt so _good_.

Then Haru was hovering over him again, lips pressing against his lightly. Yuki smiled and returned the kiss despite how dazed he felt.

"You look drunk," Haru suddenly snickered, and Yuki blinked his eyes open, aware of how glazed they probably were.

"I _feel _drunk," Yuki murmured, still smiling at him in the bliss of it. Haru chuckled, resting his forehead against his.

"You're cuter than you know," he said, and Yuki found he still had the decency to blush at the compliment. "I think it'd best it you rest."

"Hm…rest seems good," Yuki confirmed, acknowledging the sleepiness weighing down his eyelids by the second. "Just don't leave."

"I promise," Haru said, and pulled the sheets out from under them easily to sweep them over their bodies. Yuki smiled when Hatsuharu laid down beside him, allowing his blissful state to take control of his body as he immediately snuggled up to his body. Haru laughed, adding softly, "Maybe Tohru and Kyo should go out more often."

"I'll mention it to them," Yuki murmured, and let his head fall in the crook of Haru's neck, a comfortable place where it fit perfectly. "Just don't leave."

"I won't," Haru promised again, and wrapped his arms around his naked figure in confirmation. "Nothing on earth could make me let go of you."

"Good," Yuki said, finally satisfied enough to let his sleep overcome him.

And Haru kept his promise.

**I'm sorry I ended it so abruptly, but I was seriously awkward and unsure about it while I was writing. This was my first lemon, and I was grimacing with each word I wrote, so I hope it was satisfying enough for your M-rated needs. **

**This _is_ a sequel to "Before the Storm" just to let you know. So base all the little information on the first story. I kind of couldn't think of a title, and "After the Storm", as good as it fits the first story and as good as it sounds, it didn't really go with the sequel, so I kinda just picked something random. Promise. Sounds good to me. This is unusual for me to ask, but don't be too brutal with the reviews. I told you - first M-rated scene...so please don't be really harsh.**

**AnimeCountDown**


End file.
